In recent years, the portable electronics device market has been growing at an exponential rate, and advances in technology enable such devices to have increasing data storage sizes. Data stored by such devices include, for example, voice, audio, data, video signals (in compressed or uncompressed forms) and the like. In this regard, it is inevitable that the need to share and/or transfer the stored data exists in this age of information sharing.
It is preferable that the sharing and/or transfer of stored data are made to be convenient for a user. It is also preferable that the sharing and/or transfer of stored data are not constrained by a type of portable device that the data is stored on. Users of such portable devices prefer to have flexibility with regard to the sharing and/or transfer of stored data in relation to how and where the data is shared or transferred.
The present invention aims to meet the aforementioned demands of users of such devices.